Misaki Taro
Misaki Taro is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the legendary Japanese hero Momotaro also known as the Peach Boy. In the destiny-conflict Misaki is a Royal through and through, royally hexcited to start her destiny. Character Personality * brave ** A common trait found amongst almost every momotaro. Taros of all kind are known to show courage and laugh in the face of danger -- they don't fear death. * initiative ** Misaki revolves around taking action before others do. If you want something done properly you have to do it yourself, right? * charming ** In one way or another. Misaki is described to have a contagious smile and can't help but spread her positivity wherever she goes. She's pretty popular. * energetic * optimistic * bold * sweet * selfless ** MTaros are taught to put others before themselves at a young age. Many of the modern Taros disapprove of the tradition but Misaki still picked it up anyway. She will straight up die for anyone. literally anyone * daring Appearance Misaki usually stands at 5' 4" and weighs 150lbs. Her skin is light peach and pretty soft. Misaki's hair reaches just below her shoulders and is rather bouncy. Her hair is naturally jet black but it's been dyed pastel pink for as long as she can remember. Her eyes are powder blue. Most Taros are also able to shapeshift a bit, but Misaki only uses the ability occasionally. Hobbies and Interests * Fighting ** Misaki finds training boring but actually kicking some butt and some real action always gets her on her feet. Her destiny is pretty much just one big brawl and Misaki is here for it. On the downside Misaki can become a bit too into it and become very violent. * Athletics ** It's impossible to keep Misaki in the same place so the best way to burn all that excess energy is to sign her up for the school's hextra-curricular athletics club (nice one, Momo). Misaki thoroughly enjoys the frantic games on Earth opposed to the more quiet and traditional passtimes back on her home planet. * Bookball ** Misaki doesn't take it seriously, sure it's a fun activity but does she really want to commit to it? Anyway, Misaki does enjoy sporty activities, but finds that most of the common athletics at school are pretty boring. Her main backup is the popular game bookball; not only is it great for cardio but it's also a sweet time killer. However Misaki has a habit of completely ruining the book(...s) by the end of it. Powers and Abilities Taros are heavily trained whether they're taking on the destiny or not; Misaki is no exception. * Taro form ** Every Taro born from life force is able to revert from their Taro form and back at will. This form allows them to enhance their abilities. They are noticeably smaller and much more peachy in colour. * Campanella ** Her katana. Named after one of her favourite artists, Misaki cares deeply for her main choice of weapon. Not only is it generally very powerful and easy to use, it also makes a really cute accessory. The katana can shrink into a blade which Misaki often carries around just incase. * Super strength ** Misaki is incredibly strong, Taro form or not. Many students fear her for it -- she's known to have... violent outbursts * Basic shapeshifting ** All Taros are able to change their height. However they all have their downsides, and cannot go smaller or taller than a certain limit. Fairytale - Momotaro Fairytale Main article: Momotaro '' How Misaki comes into it Misaki's father was pretty much alone for a lot of his life. After defeating Onigashima he became a large spellebrity and it was pretty much impossible for anyone in Japage to ''not know him. With new found fame also came several admirers. Momo always knew that he'd have to have a successor but his family rushed the process and urged him to find a wife. It wasn't a difficult task but at the same time Momo wasn't happy with it. After having Misaki, Momo and his partner at the time decided to split up and meet new people. Raising Misaki as a single father was difficult, considering that she was... a stubborn baby. Financially they were fine but Momo was frankly terrible at parenting. Eventually he met a man, a simple commoner who showed him nothing but kindness. It didn't take them long to fall in love. Despite his family being pretty against it, Momo and his new partner got married and continued raising their daughters. Most Momotaros are born from a peach -- their parents submit a fraction of their life force to heaven where it is then sent back to Earth when it's complete, in the form of a small human. Her dad has never really given her details but she's confident it's the same for her. Outfits Misaki's outfits are heavily influenced by fairy kei and harajuku fashion. Her wardrobe is full of pastel and bright coloured combos, mostly pink. She's up for any colours as long as they work well with eachother. Misaki also wears a lot of chunky plastic jewelry. Relationships Family Momo Taro TBA The two are very similar so it's only natural that they'd bond well. Misaki is really grateful for both her fathers and plans on repaying them in the future after she completes her destiny. Momoka Taro * loving but competitive relationship * they love eachother but there's that sibling rivalry after the momotaro role * "id sell u to the onis for a single dumpling" * .. t e n s i o n Friends Kaito Taro * ok let's get one thing straight. they're not related; kaito is the son of the kintaro (the golden boy) * the mtaros and ktaros are v close family friends and these two met by chance * childhood friends and partners in crime. kaito is always ready to bail misaki out of stupid shit * kaito acts more like a big brother towards her -- he claims that he hates her but he's actually always concerned about her Thomas Thumbell XVII * smOL * misaki tries to show tom the brighter side of everything ** t: someones going to die / m: of fun!! * if kaito isn't up for arson then misaki reverts to tom * the pair are always sent to Grimm's office. always * misaki is like an inch taller than him and uses it to her advantage Darling Charming TBA Charles "Rogue" Radnor * training buddies * rogue is highkey scared of her. she finds his company nice and tries to help him have fun and in turn rogue joins in on her misadventures Romance Kibo Hime * despite kibo's anger issues regarding with romance, misaki can't help but fall in love with her * kibo doesn't really know that misaki likes her even though most of their conversations consist of causal flirting * they contrast eachother,,, ** kibo has a lot of black and dark colours while misaki has more pastel and bright Pets Misaki has a male shiba inu named Princess Peach. He's the family pet and is descended from the original dog that accompanied the first Momotaro. Peach is Misaki's respective companion, and will journey along with her to Onigashima. Enemies Demons Of any kind. Oni or not, they all hate her. Her Momotaro bloodline causes her to have violent outbursts at random around any demonic being and it never ends well. Gallery peachy.png|Signature Royals by me Trivia * Misaki's birthday is on November 26. ** This makes her a Sagittarius. ** Her birthstone either is topaz or citrine. * Her Pinterest board can be found here ** its one of my favourites. pastel kidcore ftw * The name Misaki means bloom. ** Her family name Taro means boy thus "peach (momo) boy" * Her favourite food is millet dumplings and, unsurprisingly, her favourite drink is peach soda. * Misaki has a habit of using several kaomojis whenever she types. ** she uses "uwu" a lot unironically * Her katana that she uses for fighting has been passed down for generations and was actually her Thronecoming heirloom gift. * For some reason Misaki has... extensive knowledge on yokai. She is also well reversed in Greek and Japanese mythology. * Thomas and Kaito made her watch Devilman Crybaby in one sitting. She hated every second Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Momotaro Category:Japanese Category:Pansexual